The Prom
by BLUEslushPUPPIES
Summary: The one and only senior prom is coming up! Phil and Keely "accidently" planned on going with each other. Until some guy comes along and makes things difficult. Keely has a choice, Phil or Some random guy. Pheely! The first few chapters might not seem like
1. Phil and Me?

A/N: Hope you liked my first fanfic! Wasn't it awesome? lol. Sorry if I get the school name wrong, I guess that doesn't make me a particular awesome fan, I just don't listen or read for the school name.

The Prom

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future

Enjoy!

The Prom

Keely checked and changed her outfits twice today! She wanted to look perfect for all the boys that were going to ask her to the senior prom. Keely was a senior at H.G. Wells, and her senior prom was coming up. This dance was the most important to her; it was bigger than the Sadie Hawkins dance, way bigger! Keely finally decided on her normal white jeans, and her orange t-shirt. She remembered that if someone asked her out, it would be about her inside instead of her looks, Phil gave her that wisdom note. Keely didn't want to end up with a guy like Tanner. So Keely decided to put her hair up in a messy bun and add lipgloss, that's all she needed actually.

Keely began her day at Pickford High with her normal routine; she went to Phil's locker. Phil was spraying cheese on some crackers again, but what seemed funny to Keely was his shirt.

Keely giggled.

"What?"

"Your shirt looks funny!"

"Oh—yeah, like it?"

"It says: Ask Me to the Prom! That's really funny, Phil."

"Yeah."

"Any luck finding a date yet?"

"No," Phil said smiling a halfish smile. "Asked several girls but they said they couldn't."

"Oh, no one asked me ye…" Then she was cut off.

"Kgnrgh! Geely! D'you wanna go do dhe dance wid be? Kgrfrgnh!"

Keely looked disgusted, the guy she was asked by was a guy with coke bottle glasses and had a cold!

"No thanks, Earl."

"Wbhy nooooot?" he whined.

"Oh… umm… uhh… I have other plans!"

"Pfft! Who're goin' wid? Bernie?" Bernie was the guy who always threw up in science and picked his nose.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no! I'm going with uhh… umm…" Keely grabbed Phil's shirt, "Him! I'm going with him! Phil! Right Phil?"

Phil got the hint quickly, "Yeah, I'm going with Keely to the prom because… yeah."

Just then, the world's biggest blabber mouth was just walking by when she heard this.

"Really? Omigosh! Phil and Keely are finally going out! They're going with each other to the prom!" She shouted out. Then, everyone started whispering and taking glances. Poor Keely, she blew it with the boys.

"Sorry Keely," Phil apologized, "I should have done something."

"Nah, it's okay. Maybe going with you won't be so bad."


	2. Greg and Danny

A/N: Hope you liked my first chapter; make sure you send more reviews!

Keely wasn't so sure about going to the prom with Phil, she liked Phil and all, but maybe she should like step back and give him some space. But unfortunately, Phil didn't really think that, he was overjoyed and was just couldn't wait for the prom. And before I tell you this story, I have to tell you this story.

Flashback

_It was almost the day of the prom, and he still didn't tell Keely about his real feelings about her. Phil really wanted to go to the dance with her, but didn't know how to pop the question. He then got an evil genius plan. He contacted Earl and asked him for a favor._

End of Flashback

It was lunch when Phil and Keely finally started making plans for the prom. Keely started feeling excited, and was about to make plans to go shopping with him for gowns and tuxedos when Tia came by and asked a very random question. "So Keely, who're you going with the dance with?" Well, not really random.

Phil then piped up, "Keely, if you don't want to go to the dance with me, then that's fine. I don't want to ruin the best dance in the universe for you, so, if you're happy, I'm happy."

"Phil, it's…" But she was cut off by some cute guy, with beachy blonde hair, passing by.

"Hey Keely, you want to go to the dance with me?"

"…okay, what?" When Keely just said "okay" to Phil, she accidentally answered "yes" to the cute guy.

"Great," and the cute guy sat down next to Tia, "We can meet at 7 okay? By the way, I'm Greg, short for Gregory."

"Umm… Hi, uhh… Greg."

"Oh, and Tia," seeing her frustrated look, "My friend Jenn has a big brother named Danny who would like to go with you."

Tia gave him a "whatever" look and said, "I might if I could see him, like, right now!" Just her luck, she saw a hot guy with brown hair with reddish brownish streaks (A/N: I'm a fan of color).

"Here I am, Tia," he said.

"I'm in with Danny," Tia said standing up and taking his arm.

"Well, see you at the dance Keely."

"Umm… bye?"

Keely glanced at Phil who looked so white, well, with red cheeks with a blank expression. He then looked down at his feet.


	3. Dates and Criminals

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews!

Keely felt so embarrassed and completely stupid through out the day! She didn't have the guts to go up to Phil. Right when she was asked to the dance by Greg, she ran out of the cafeteria. Keely was so uneasy throughout her classes.

When she got home, she threw her bag on the floor and lay on her bed. She finally made a decision. She called Phil.

"Phil?"

"Oh—what's up, Keely?"

"Phil, I am so sorry…" Keely was about to start blabbing when Phil cut her off.

"S'okay Keely, so like…who're you going to choose?"

"Well… I don't know Phil; if a cute girl asks you… don't turn her down and go with her. Remember? The whole point of this dance was to have fun; besides, I know that you won't be sad if I turn you down right?"

"Wait a minute! Are you saying you're going with Greg?"

"Maybe, I mean, how do I know what kind of guy this Greg is? Maybe he'll cry if I turn him down!"

"I guess, well, hope you have a fun time at the Prom Keely. Goodbye."

And Phil hung up; he had just been turned down. How could Keely do this to him? Well, maybe he had to go a separate way; maybe he can't hang around Keely anymore. A few blocks away, Mrs. Teslow had just heard on the news of CNN that a criminal had just escaped from jail, and thought was spotted near their town. The criminal had a roommate in jail and he escaped, too. These criminals were known for sexually harassing girls and teenagers; they had no pictures and a very inaccurate drawing. A lady just said she saw them walking by their schools pretending to be students, and when she saw them loitering, she scolded them and they took her purse and ran off. Then the news reporter said his last part of the speech and gave it to the news anchormen.

But, unfortunately, Keely wasn't there to see it.


	4. True Gossip?

A/N: I hope you Pheely fans didn't freak out in my last chapter! Don't worry; Pheely will turn up in some chapters. To answer a question: This is not going to be like Kim Possible, So the Drama. I think that movie is kind of full of cheesiness. Sorry if this chapter is to forward for you guys.

Keely was at the mall trying on prom dresses with Tia. She was an awesome shopper and was so excited that she brought her portable dressing room. But Keely decided on using the regular one.

Tia found a strapless pink dress that covered her feet, and Keely found a silky red one and a tight blue one. She couldn't decide, the red one was strapless, and the blue one had spaghetti straps. Keely imagined herself in red, the dress that told everyone she was daring, and a devil. She thought of how it might look with her red lipstick and red clips. Then she thought of how she might look in blue, soft, peaceful, kind and sweet. But she decided that she would wear the red one.

Then Tia brought up the subject of the news about yesterday.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"That these really weird criminals escaped prison and hangs around schools?"

"Nope, never heard."

"Well, hope you keep up, it's the best gossip!"

"Well, see you at the prom tomorrow, isn't so cool that it's at the Hyatt? That's the best hotel!"

"No, duh! Well, see ya!"

Keely just brushed the idea of the criminals; she just went home to watch T.V., when she got home, her Mother, Mrs. Teslow, was watching the news. Keely watched the T.V. and sat down, she then heard the full story. And found the drawings very familiar, until she realized, she has been asked out by criminals!

It all made full sense now! Greg and Danny were new guys; they came out of nowhere and asked her out, to harass her! It was 8:00pm now, and isn't allowed to use the phone; she had to tell Phil tomorrow!

A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter, I have the writer's block.


	5. Not So Perfect

A/N: I think this is the last chapter, I don't know. But I have been updating more since I have lots of reviews and summer is coming for me.

Keely found Phil by his locker, she remembered her prom dress. She was daring and a risk-taker!

"Phil, I need to tell you something!"

"Oh, yeah, I have a date alright. Her name is Sierra, and we went shopping the other day!"

"Wow, Phil, that's awesome! But I need to tell you something!"

"Sorry, I can't hear about your date now, so bye!" And Phil scurried down the hall to his next class.

So Keely decided to send him a text message,

My date is a criminal! Call me ASAP!

When Keely had her dress on and just finished applying red lipstick with her hair up with red scrunches and hair stuff, Greg rang the doorbell.

Keely went to get it and saw a white limo outside. "After you," said Greg in his fake orderly manner, but Keely just smiled and got in the backseat.

When Keely got to the prom, she saw many people in the lobby going into the ballroom, at least all her friends were there to see her get kidnapped, if she's going to be. She saw Phil and Sierra dancing in the ballroom, unfortunately for her, it was a slow song, and they were dancing! This made her face as red as her dress, not of embarrassment, but of fury.

After 2 hours of dancing, Greg made his move and took her by the elbow, and Keely knew exactly what he was doing. Keely pulled her elbow away, but she slammed the punch bowl, breaking the glass. Keely cut her elbow and it bled, she could feel pain and numbness rise up her elbow, she hit her funny bone. Keely held her elbow and Greg was just about to kick her stomach, but missed and went for her leg, Keely slapped him and was then accidentally hit and slammed around by police officers that just came in. Keely got hit in the head by a police officer's club; she could feel pain everywhere in her body, physically and emotionally. She then fell unconscious on the floor.

A/N: Well, what do you know? It's NOT my last chapter!


	6. Numb and Trapped

A/N: This is definitely the last chapter, with a Pheely twist! Yaaaaaaaaaayyyy! Shhhhhhh….! (Whispers) and on with the story!

Keely woke up in the hospital, at first she thought she was in heaven since it was so white. She found she couldn't move her left arm, right wrist, and left leg. They were all broken, in a white cast. She looked around, at least she could move her neck.

She then saw a doctor come in. "Oh good, you're up!"

"What happened to me?" Keely whispered in a soft toned voice.

"Well, your prom night wasn't so perfect, your date was a criminal, and you broke your arm, your leg and wrist. Although I plan on suing the officers because they were the ones who were so heavy and accidentally slammed into your wrists and stepped on your legs."

Keely didn't respond she just looked up at the ceiling that had a crack shaped like a fish. Then the doctor stepped out of the room muttering something about teenagers these days. Then she heard a knock on the door, she hoped it wasn't the annoying doctor.

But it was Phil, "Hi, Keely," he answered in a cautious voice, just in case she would blast, he held out sunflowers and put them aside, "I'm sorry your prom night didn't turn out so perfect."

"It was kind of crummy," she replied in a sarcastic tone, "I mean my date was a criminal."

Phil was silent and looked at all the casts, "Look, Phil, if I could move then I would like stand up and walk out the door, but since I'm stuck here, I need to tell you something."

Keely sighed, her great friendship speech, "I'm really sorry I ditched you at the prom to go ask someone on your own, and I know how much you wanted to go with me, and I'm sorry for being so rude…"

Phil said nothing, "Phil, say something!"

Phil turned around and smiled, "So we're cool?" Phil said excitedly.

Keely hesitated and answered, "As cool as the snow in Canada!"

Phil laughed and kissed her; he then put the flowers in the vase and ran out.

Yeah, they were really cool. She was so excited that she insisted on the doc letting her run around on a wheel chair.


End file.
